


A New Christmas Tradition

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry and Hermione pay Godric's Hollow a visit on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2020





	A New Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to starrnobella for looking this over. I hope everyone enjoys this bit of fluff. Xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

Hermione glanced at Harry as they walked along the snow-covered pathway. It was Christmas Eve, and the two of them had just left midnight mass. It was their first Christmas together as a couple, and Hermione was surprised when Harry had suggested they attend the service in Godric’s Hollow. She had known he’d want to visit his parents’ grave as well, so she had agreed. While neither of them was religious, having grown up in the Muggle world, both of them weren’t strangers to mass. The music had been soothing to both of their souls, and they had agreed that this would be the start of a yearly tradition.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry had realised that things between them had changed. When the dust had settled, Harry wasted no time in asking Hermione on a date.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts as they walked along the road.

"I was just thinking about us," she told him, giving his hand a light squeeze. "I'm glad you asked me out all those months ago." Hermione smiled at him. “Well, I’m glad we figured out what we meant to each other, I mean.”

Harry returned her smile. "It's starting to snow," he commented, looking around. "It is rather picturesque, don't you think?" 

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It does look lovely." She realised they had stopped just outside of the cemetery. “Do you want some time alone with them?” Hermione asked softly, looking at Harry carefully.

“Nah, you can come with me.” Holding her glove covered hands, he pulled her into the cemetery with him. Making their way to his parents’ grave, they stopped in front of it.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione conjured a small wreath for the stone. Placing it on, she then leant against Harry, closing her eyes in thought.

In the distance, they could hear church bells ringing to the tune of a Christmas song.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped away from Hermione slightly. “Are you okay?” she asked, turning to face him.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more and more every day," Harry began, sinking to one knee before her.

"I love you too," Hermione replied, unable to stop smiling as her heart swelled with excitement.

"I'm a lucky wizard to have met you, and even luckier to have spent most of my life with you by my side." His green eyes gazed into hers. “I couldn’t have asked for a better life companion.” 

"Harry," she whispered, tears filling her eyes as she watched him reach into his back pocket and pull out a small, black box.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Harry asked, opening the box to reveal a solitaire diamond ring. “I know this is a little strange…Proposing in a graveyard, but I wanted my parents to be here… Since it was our time last year in Godric’s Hollow that made me realise I loved you.”

Hermione felt her heart thump wildly in her chest. "I… Yes!" she cried, sniffling, and she brushed away the tears of happiness. "Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" She was crying now, the sentimentality of the moment taking over.

Harry grinned, taking her hand and slipping off her winter glove. He slid the ring onto her finger, the magic automatically sizing it to fit her perfectly. "I love you." He stood, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her.

"Harry, I love you so much," Hermione murmured happily against his lips. “And I’m glad that we did this here, with your parents.” She smiled at him. “I know it means a lot to you.”

Harry nodded, his eyes watering slightly. He pressed his lips against hers once more. “You mean the world to me.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me home, love. I want to give you an early Christmas present."

"Oh?" he asked, pulling away. His eyes burned with desire. "And what present would that be?"

"Undress me and find out," she said suggestively, absolutely giddy with delight. Her body was humming with excitement, and she wanted to celebrate their engagement in the best way.

Harry grinned. “Say no more, love; we’re heading home.” He wrapped his arms around her and Disapparated them both back to Grimmauld Place.


End file.
